


Laundromat Mishaps

by babyboiii



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alpha Jung Yunho (DBSK), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Shim Changmin, Eventual Smut, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Changmin, Omega Shim Changmin, Rimming, Rutting, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboiii/pseuds/babyboiii
Summary: Changmin hates the idea of soulmates, of partners fated to be by an unseen force that he or anyone else has no control over. Changmin loathes others around him because he hates how they will just accept any person as their: "destined to be." How people have left their partners and even marriages to pursue their so-called 'mates' and leave their heartbroken partners wondering what they had done wrong. Leave the relationships they invested years into just to chase some "perfect match" that does not exist. It is complete hypocrisy! Fools, nothing but lust driven fools and he will not follow in their selfish footsteps.He will find love on his own terms. Only, he did not expect love to try and find him.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	Laundromat Mishaps

Sometimes you meet people in the weirdest of circumstances and once you do you think: "wow how odd that I would meet them like that?"

But of course it is just sheer coincidence because Changmin does not believe in the ever elusive and mysterious life force known by the name of 'Fate' that everyone seems to buy into so easily.

Everything happens by coincidence unless someone does something to initiate a chain reaction.

Changmin hates the idea of soulmates, of partners fated to be by an unseen force that he or anyone else has no control over. Changmin loathes others around him because he hates how they will just accept any person as their: "destined to be." How people have left their partners and even marriages to pursue their so-called 'mates' and leave their heartbroken partners wondering what they had done wrong. Leave the relationships they invested years into just to chase some "perfect match" that does not exist. It is complete hypocrisy! Fools, nothing but lust driven fools and he will not follow in their selfish footsteps.

He will find love on his own terms. Only, he did not expect love to try and find him. 

* * *

On warm Spring days like the one today, with open skies a beautiful shade of aquamarine mixing with the white fluffiness of the overcasting clouds, the warm breezes blowing them on by and gently shaking the cherry blossoms from their stems, Changmin finds himself packing his bags for a two-week stay at his childhood friend Kyuhyun's apartment. Being an omega like Changmin, he is always sure to pack the essentials: toothbrush, toothpaste, makeup and cosmetics kit with brushes, clothes of course, vitamins--he's a health addict like that--and also his...wait, what else did he need?

Looking around, he scratches the back of his head and ponders what else he could possibly need until he notices his laptop. Of course! How could he forget? Going over, he picks it up and folds it over watching it turn on, "Hmm, 48% battery, I might as well charge it now." He thinks aloud.

Putting his computer on charge also spurs him to charge his other electronics because it is a good hour from the train station to Kyuhyun's apartment minus the drive to the train station from his place.

And who is Shim Changmin without his laptop and phone? He doesn't have the patience to deal with Kyuhyun everyday, and he's got to submit his papers for his core classes by the end of break. 

Besides, the best part about this trip is he will get to see his boyfriend Kyung, they've only been together for four months and haven't gone further than what many would refer to as 'first base' but hopefully that will change soon. With just a little patience, hopefully him and Kyung might be able to take their relationship to the next level.

But enough about that, he has to be at the train station shortly.

After running around double checking everything and getting his stuff together, Changmin finds himself wiping the slight perspiration that has accumulated on his forehead after finally zipping up his mini suitcase. Standing up, stretching slightly to pop his back, he lifts his wrists to check the time: 10:35 am. "I should be fine, train don't leave 'til twelve anyways." He mumbles to himself.

Enough time to stop and get breakfast to tide him over until he arrives at Kyuhyun's apartment.

Going over to his phone he sees a couple of notifications light up his screen.

 **Kyu** : _Hey dude what time u coming?_

 **Kyu** : _Gotta go pick up some beer, want anything before I change my mind?_

"Before I change my mind..." Changmin parrots with a scoff. He lets out an indignant huff at his friend's prickly attitude but tries to think of what he would be in the mood for by the time dinner comes around.

Oddly enough he finds fried chicken to be a good combination with a cold beer, especially since their favorite baseball match is going to be airing live tonight: _The Ravens vs The Warriors_. Shooting Kyuhyun the text, he lets him know that: _fried chicken is fine, get the potato wedges as well!_ before finally grabbing his shoulder bag and standing his mini travel case up.

Going back to his phone he sees another text from his alpha boyfriend.

 **Kyungu** : _Hey sweet thing~ Able to come over this weekend?_

 **Kyungu** : _Wanna see your pretty face doll_

Changmin cringes at the names but decides that it's fine, it's just something he's going to have to get used to, maybe he needs to stop being so touchy like Kyung had said once before because they are just pet names. It's not anything that warrants getting annoyed over, yet he finds himself doubting. Texting a short: _want to see you too~ I'll be leaving soon._

 **Kyungu** : _See you then dollface ;*_

Cringing with a sigh, he closes his phone and begins unplugging his devices and seeing how they are all decently charged, he puts them in the bag. Pulling out his wallet, he checks for his IC card, ID, credit and debit cards and counts his cash, yeah he should be fine. Looking at his watch, the digital numbers read: 10:56 am. "Damn, I better leave now if I'm going to get breakfast." He mumbles. A nice biscuit would be perfect for his growling stomach and to keep him from wasting his money on vending machines that cost way to much for a kid who's barely able to attend college if it wasn't for his hard working parents.

Picking his things up, he gets his keys and double checks to make sure all lights are off in the apartment only to stop by the bathroom one last time to check on something. Gazing at himself in the mirror, he checks himself out and frowns at his obnoxious black curls, many would say he is due for a haircut. Good thing he brought his straightener and hat to push them down with. As he looks at his outfit his eyes catch the dark mark peeking out at the base of his neck from under his shirt. Pulling the collar of his shirt down with care, he begins checking the bite mark on his neck while eyeing it with scrutiny, hoping it seems real enough. Sighing, he thinks it will do for now. Opening the drawer he sees his false pheromone sprays laying in there and contemplates bringing one of them. _I did pay a lot for it._

As he tries to decide on whether to bring it or not his watch beeps signaling 11:00 am. _Shit!_ Looking back in the drawer, he rolls his eyes and grabs two small cans with a mumbled _what the hell_ before tossing one in his bag and heavily applying some with the other on his clothes and the most pheromone heavy points on his body: wrists, neck and crotch. At the last area he blushes and puts a spritz, now shyly clearing his throat and tugging on his jeans. Sighing, he lifts it and gives the can a defeated look, realizing this is life he has to live for being an omega. Him and Kyung unfortunately have not been around each other enough for his scent to stick so he decided to wear it to keep the alpha's away and to mask his scent when he's in heat because, as the old saying goes, better safe than sorry.

Arriving at the station with a chicken biscuit in his hand and luggage in tow, Changmin makes his way to the ticket gate with his IC card in hand, ready to swipe on the sensor while munching on his breakfast. Normally he can control his urges since it is considered impolite to be eating like he is but he has never been good at resisting his stomach. Shooting a text that he's at the station, Changmin prepares to make his way through the gates and to the platform only for his body stop dead were he stands. A smell, a _scent_ so strong and _potent_ suddenly invades his senses, his mind and body reacting intensely, his knees suddenly becoming weak and unstable with a whimper involuntarily leaving his throat. Blood begins pounding like a war drum behind his ears blocking out the noise of the passerby's. His sight and sense of smell heightening, all unnecessary sounds becoming distant and muffled with his inner omega going crazy at the striking and _new_ aroma. The wolf in him wanting to find and submit to the smell, to the heady musk of the pheromones and the one they belong to.

Dropping the remainder of his breakfast, hands trembling, he stumbles now desperately grappling for purchase, using the entry gate to keep himself upright with slick threatening to spill from his hole and ruin his pants at any moment. _What is this smell!? Why am I- I'm not in heat yet..._

Clenching his legs shut he tries to regain some stability. Taking a deep breath, he focuses on trying to clear his head unsure of what that smell was or why it's affecting him so badly. Fortunately as he makes an attempt to calm himself down and steady himself, he notes the smell has now gone, like a phantom in the night. Pressing his palm to his forehead as he doubles over onto the ticket gate, he realizes he has broke out into a sweat, body heating up a little at the scent. Clenching his eyes shut, he shakes his head to regain some sense of ground only to jump when he feels a gentle hand on his back. Looking back over his shoulder he sees a woman? No wait...Squinting his eyes and blinking the bleariness away that comes with his senses adjusting, he realizes he can barely make out the words leaving the person's lips. _Who is that?_

Groaning, he turns his head back around and tries to stand up straight for the nth time. Unfortunately his legs are turning out to be too unstable to be reliable and he soon prepares to collapse to the ground in the middle of the Train Station. Ready to hit the floor he's unaware of the hold on his side as he's hoisted up, hand grappling around his waist as the person begin's toting him to a nearby bench, words he catches sound like _'...got you!'_ and _'...in heat?'_ Unfortunately he fails to give a coherent response and only mumbles something about his train just to hear the man start to go off on a tangent about being, _'too sick to get on a train, I don't care if you are an alpha,'_ to which Changmin groans knowing he's going to miss his stop. Maybe he can still catch it?

Pulling away, he stumbles and looks at his watch, eyes having to adjust a little: 11:56 am. "Damn it!" He curses frantically looking around, "Where-" he tries only to stumble at his sudden lightheadedness to which the woman with a oddly deep voice refuses to let him go and forces him down onto a nearby bench. Now starkly aware at his fatigue, Changmin relaxes a little; suddenly missing the train doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Plopping his head back against the wall, body inexplicably tired, he barely registers the back of the person's hand being pressed to his forehead and a cool breeze to start being waved on his face. Peeking his eye open he sees the man yelling over his phone as he fans Changmin with a magazine. Finally being able to get a grasp of his surroundings he hears the person yell into his phone: "Yoochun! You heard me! I don't care what it takes, just bring me something! A coffee or a candy bar, this poor boy nearly fainted."

Changmin sighs realizing how much that extra wind is helping, body feeling less heated and mind less hazy with the crisp air being fanned his way. Heavy curls being blown off his skin and sending a nice chill down his spine that helps in jogging his senses. Soon his watch goes off, weakly lifting his wrist he sees the time: 12:01 pm. No catching his train now.

Soon the person is hanging up their phone and pocketing the device with a sigh before looking over at Changmin, worry evident. "Hey, you okay honey?" The pretty--Changmin's sure it's a man--questions worriedly, "You looked like you were going to faint, my friends on his way with some snacks." Changmin hums in acknowledgment as the male sits down next to him. "My names Kim Jaejoong, mind if I know yours?"

"It's Shim...Shim Changmin." He answers tiredly, lips feeling numb and words foreign on his tongue.

"Alright, did you have somewhere you needed to be Changmin? I saw you looking at your watch, did you miss your train?" The man- er Jaejoong ask only for another handsome wolf with swayed black hair to come running up behind him wreaking of alpha and panting from a seemingly hard run, bag in tow. Changmin scrunches his nose at the alpha's scent, definitely wasn't him he smelt. Jaejoong turns and reaches for the bag, inevitably snatching the damn thing with more hostility that what Yoochun thinks he deserves because he just ran halfway across the fucking station for this man who could be more grateful because his ass didn't have too. ' _God I hate Jaejoong sometimes,'_ Yoochun thinks while doubled over panting.

"Hey, a thanks would've sufficed." Yoochun complains only for Jaejoong to scoff, mumbling something snippy but focusing more on Changmin.

"Here," Jaejoong offers reaching into the bag and pulling out some treats, "you seemed pale, low blood sugar?"

"Hey, alpha, here's your bags too. Must've dropped them." The male with Jaejoong states now dropping Changmin's luggage at his feet in a somewhat dickish manner after retrieving them. Changmin sends him a semi glare only to end up not caring and directing his gaze towards Jaejoong who's offering him a warm canned coffee and chocolate bar. Changmin reaches for it and manages to pop it open and take a drink, the smell of broiled coffee beans and the bitterly sweet taste on his tongue gets him feeling a little more alert. Sitting up he takes a few more sips before reaching for the chocolate bar trying not to feel to uncomfortable under the sudden gazes of the two wolves.

"Feeling better?" Jaejoong asks, "Are you perhaps going into rut?"

Changmin shoots him a weird and almost startled look, eyes glancing either way before looking at the man again, eyebrow cocked. "Excuse me?" Last time he checked he was an omega...unless. Shit the pheromone spray!

"Sorry that's probably none of my business. Maybe it was low blood sugar?" Jaejoong suffices scratching his head, "Well fortunately we were around to help, again I'm Jaejoong and that's Park Yoochun." Jaejoong motions to the alpha.

"Hey." The alpha behind him drones sounding bored, hand giving a halfhearted wave.

"Don't mind him." Jaejoong says waving off the alpha who raises his hands in a half confused shrug. Changmin can practically hear the mock questioning _'What?'_ waiting to tumble past his lips. "Anyways I saw you checking your clock earlier, did you miss your train?" At the sudden realization that he did in fact miss his train, Changmin groans and plops his head back against the wall mumbling out a soft, _"Just great."_ Kyu's probably blowing up my phone right now...

"You know if you need help getting a refund I'll be willing to help pay." The effeminate man offers.

Changmin gives a half-hearted smile in return but in the end shakes his head, curls bouncing into his eyes as he does so. Damn he needs his hat. "Thank you but I'll be fine." Changmin insists kindly, not really wanting to cause anymore trouble than he already has. Knowing these people live their own lives and were probably just as in a hurry as he was makes him want to leave them be so he doesn't inconvenience them any longer.

"Okay, you can take the snacks," Jaejoong offers kindly, "we bought them for you anyways." The omega insists by placing the bag of sweets in Changmin's hand. Changmin puts his hands together, offering a formal bow and a soft _'Kamsahamnida.'_ before collecting his things--the others insistent on helping--and leaving them behind glad to know there are a few kind souls still left in the world despite how dark it has become over the centuries. After going to the booth and explaining what happened, the male Beta there scans his card while wishing him to get well soon after hearing what had occurred. After checking his balance for the already departed train, they reschedule his train which will now depart at 4:30 which—in his opinion—is a major set back from the time he had before.

Promptly asking for another train the male shakes his head and hands back the card with, "That's the only train out of here that's going to that district today. Sorry sir."

"Ah...well then. Thanks anyways." He tries, hoping to not sound as disappointed as he feels. Sighing he looks at his clock from behind his curls and reads: 1:05 pm. Glancing up at the offending curls with a sigh, he bends down and opens his travel case and pulls out his black snap-back and digging in his bag for his hair brush. Looking in a nearby reflective surface, he brushes his bangs back before sliding his hat over them with a satisfied nod unknowing of the admiring looks from passerby's. Keeping his air of indifference, he decides that he should just go and wait and perhaps check his phone for any messages from his alpha friend Kyuhyun and his boyfriend Kyung. Knowing Kyuhyun, he will be wondering where the fuck Changmin is at only to not care and use it as leverage to eat as much of the chicken as possible before he gets there. The dick.

Kyung might be worried but it's not something he'd get to upset over knowing how _'his baby cake can take care of himself.'_ Although when Kyung says it, it feels slightly more demeaning than empowering, but that's probably just Kyung's personality. He likes the alpha truly, and he thinks they compliment each other decently since they've known each other since they were kids; they have history. Their parent's and friends seem to think they are compatible as well so why shouldn't Changmin? As he waits, he happily eats the candy those two wolves—Jaejoong and Yoochun—gave him and decides this would be a decent way to pass the time. Going through his phone, he sees the dozens of notifications for missed texts messages from Kyuhyun and two from Kyung. Most of Kyuhyun's consisting of angry swearing and Kyung's rambling about stupid alpha's that overcompensate by hunting in this modern era.

Scowling at Kyuhyun's asshole tendencies, he chooses to ignore him before shooting a quick _'I agree.'_ to Kyung before switching apps to his music. Pulling out his headphones, he decides to play some tunes to block out the noise of the passerby's while he finishes his novel, but not before setting his watch to 4:15 pm for his train.

After today, he really doesn't need anymore surprises.

* * *

Standing outside Kyuhyun's door he looks up as it's snatched open by the alpha, "Ah finally decided to show up princess." He questions rhetorically.

"Yeah dickhead, you're lucky I came. Where's the food?" Changmin demands stepping past the alpha and through the threshold of the door. Suitcase bouncing along behind him as he scrolls through his many apps on his Pear Phone.

"Ah Shim, a man of priorities. It's in the kitchen, Minho paid for the other two buckets." He answers, leaning against the frame before pushing off and shutting the door behind him.

"Wait Minho's here?" Changmin ask now halting his steps and turning to face Kyuhyun.

"Surprise!" Minho yells jumping out from the counter, arms raised.

"Minho!" Changmin yells now pocketing his phone and dropping his stuff, legs hurriedly walking over with arms open for the other omega.

"Changmin hyung!" Minho exclaims walking around the table and enveloping his hyung in a hug only for Kyuhyun to scoff at them both and gag before gulping down a few drinks of his pre-opened beer.

Changmin ignores him and looks the other over, "I haven't seen you in forever. How's college?"

"Good, better than I thought it would be." Minho explains leaning against the counter, "I'm still trying to find a major."

"Why not go into computer programming like me? You've always liked video games, why not be a designer?" Changmin suggest while trying to ignore the smell of chicken wafting through the air.

"Still deciding, how have you and Kyung been though?" Minho wonders, hands in his pockets.

"Ah, him." Changmin mumbles as he picks at his nails, "We're- we're good, we haven't decided if we should mate yet but I think we go well together." Changmin admits while shyly tugging at his ear since it's not always easy sharing personal information about his relationships.

Kyuhyun huffs and comes over to nudge his shoulder, "What's with the shy face Shim? You thinkin' about letting him pop your omega cherry?"

"Fuck you Kyu!" Changmin snaps, "At least I'm getting some. So fuck off." He huffs shoving the other causing Kyuhyun to stumble and slosh beer onto his shirt.

"Hey asshat, watch the beer." The Alpha complains as he wipes his shirt off, Minho watching in amusement as the two go off on each other.

"You both are ridiculous." Minho chuckles and both the wolves roll their eyes at his less than savory comment.

"Hey before we get started with tonight," Kyuhyun starts, "I'll be right back, I gotta take a piss." He states bluntly as he puts down his beer down and heads to the bathroom leaving just Changmin and Minho alone. Minho being the first to interrupt the silence, "So," He asks grabbing a napkin and picking at it, "do you think Kyung might be your destined mate?"

Changmin rolls his eyes at the mention of 'destined mates' and looks at Minho, "Yah, you know I don't believe in stuff like that. It's all a scam, like fortune tellers and psychics, but if I were to settle down it would most likely be with him."

"And you're okay with that? Settling, I mean." Minho asks carefully, eyes downcast and foot kicking a dust-bunny.

"Yes? My parents seem to like him and I've known him since we were kids. He's a good alpha-"

"But not the best." Minho suffices and Changmin snatches up a plate before sending a glare Minho's way which is rare when he does so.

"No one is perfect, Minho. If you continue to live your life thinking like that you'll find some 'perfect match' like all the other idiots who buy into social media you're going to end up miserable. Learn how to settle." Changmin semi scolds.

"I know, I just- you're my friend Changmin," The omega says grabbing his forearm gently, eyes honest as they look into Changmin's now guarded ones, "No- actually my _best friend_ and I just want the best for you." Minho admits with sincerity.

Sighing Changmin puts his hand over Minho's and meets his eyes, "I know you do, I want the best for you too but," He takes Minho's hand and moves it from his arm, "Worry about yourself, it's my choice in the end and I can take care of myself."

"Right." Minho answers weakly, voice sounding a little defeated, "Yeah."

With surprisingly perfect timing, Kyuhyun comes stumbling out while fighting to get his zipper up, voice shouting an "Aha!" after successfully tugging it closed. Looking up he sees both Changmin and Minho staring at him with confused and slightly startled expressions written on their features. Changmin's eyebrow cocking in an unbelieving manor, one that has _Are you serious?_ written across it.

"Hey guys," Kyuhyun says nonchalantly, "what'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Changmin states quickly, voice all to cheery for Kyuhyun's taste, "I'm starving, I don't know about you two but I'm eating." Changmin states and grabs a plate off the counter before reaching for the chicken.

"I'm with you on that one Chwang." Kyuhyun says, hands rubbing together as he storms over and shoves his friend aside as he eyes the chicken, "Buyers get first dibs. You better hurry up Minho," Kyuhyun suggests as he fights Changmin off, "before Changmin eats it all."

"I'm not hungry." Minho states, "I'm just gonna go set up the tv for when the game comes on."

"Okay weirdo!" Kyuhyun yells as he fights Changmin for the potato wedges, "Damn Changmin you're not gonna fucking starve!"

"Living with you I will!" Changmin snipes as he snatches the box before barreling towards the laundry room with Kyuhyun hot on his trail, his and Minho's conversation gone from his thoughts, for now.

"You're a food addict!" Kyuhyun yells running after him while Minho clicks the remote settings in the other room, "You need help!"

"Shut up, same for you with the beer!" He snipes holding the wedges away from his friend due to his height after being cornered in the hallway.

Kyuhyun growls finally giving up and punches Changmin in the shoulder causing the other to grimace, "Fine asshole, keep em." The alpha grunts, "But I'm no more of an alcoholic than you so stop playing innocent. Be lucky I got you the wedges you wanted."

Changmin sneers and promptly ignores him before changing the subject. "Anyways, Minho," Changmin starts while gathering his wedges and chicken, now making his way back to the kitchen. "Did you manage to set up your account on the tv? I want to watch that baseball match tonight, and since Kyuhyun's brain is to small-"

"Shut up Shim, I actually got the account." Kyuhyun snipes jumping over the couch beside Minho where he now sits.

"Oh really?" Changmin inquires condescendingly, "Who helped with that?"

"I did." Minho mumbles as he clicks through the channel's and Changmin snickers at the withering look Kyuhyun gives Minho who shrugs and continues with the tv. Ah ever oblivious Minho.

The night goes well with many jabs at each others ego's with Changmin and the others eating their fill in the delicious fried chicken and baked potato wedges while drinking his weight in wolfsbane spiked beer, courtesy of Kyuhyun. Making lines with his cans before stacking them, him and Minho begin turning it into a game to stack the cans as high as possible while a drunk Kyuhyun tries to clumsily knock them over with the shoes from the shoe rack. Each male then celebrating when they realize their favorite team won 30-9 and they spend their night drunkenly cheering, making a mess and giving tipsy high-fives before each passing out at different intervals. Changmin thinks it was a night well spent and his friends probably agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the summary I want to thank another writer I know, a close friend who actually helped a lot and their account is @hanbyeul and they are currently working on a Jeno/Jaemin fic called, "Retrocede" please give them all the kudo's and do check out their story. They are so talented and please show their works lots of love <333
> 
> Also this is going to be a chaptered fic, I'm not sure how long it will be but there will be more to come I promise because don't we all just love an omega Changmin?


End file.
